Lightning Kiss
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: Years after the wars, Itachi is living again, has two beautiful children and had spent many years with a beautiful woman called Namine. he spent ten years grieving after she passed on and ignored Sasuke's pleas to move on. Some say, this kind of thing just happens on his own. will he take the chance, or will he give the other shinobi the cold shoulder and focus on his band and Anbu


Itachi ran his fingers through his hair and gave a deep and heavy sigh. He pulled his hair tie out and let his black raven hair fall over his shoulders, repeating to himself, "We've got this. We can do this… done this thousands of times before… this will be easy… we've got this." Another sigh escaped and he walked toward the light. "Time's up, boys," he said aloud and grabbed the strap to his guitar. He slung it over his shoulder as he passed Kakuzu who sat behind the drum set. Sasori and Deidara followed him out with guitars of their own, and Kisame with his bass.

Greeted with loud screams and cheers, Itachi held up his hand and smiled as the crowd began to quiet down. The worry, the fear, the anticipation melted away- at least for him. He wasn't so sure about the others, but he didn't have time to worry about that. The ninja took his place in front of his mic and began to strum a few chords and sing, "We're caught in a trap. I can't walk out. Because I love you too much, Baby…" The crowd began to whistle and cheer again as Kakuzu joined in on his drums and the other three chimed in on their instruments.

"Why can't you see… what you're doing to me… when you don't believe the words I say?" Itachi sang into the mic, eyes closed. He'd barely noticed Konan take the stage and stand beside him, sharing his mic. They sang together. "We can't go on together, with suspicious minds…" He opened his eyes and gave her a faint smile as she sang the title again and he chimed back in with her. "And we can't build our dreams on suspicious minds…"

She smiled warmly at him and stood up straight, letting Itachi take the mic back. She loved watching him sing. Every once in a while, his gaze would leave the crowd and he'd look over at her and give her an encouraging smile. "If an old friend I know, stops by to say 'hello', would I still see suspicion in your eyes? Here we go again, askin' where I've been, why can't you see the tears I cry?"

Itachi smiles softly, the dull cheer from the crowd kept him going. Konan leaned in toward the mic to do her part again, but this time, Itachi didn't see Konan. The rose was missing, her hair was longer and a lighter shade of blue and for a moment, his wife was singing with him- like she used to. "We can't go on together, with suspicious minds. Oh, suspicious minds. And we can't build our dreams on suspicious minds…" He closed his eyes and focused on the words, but inside he was grateful for that moment, but even more grateful that it was over. He stepped aside and let Sasori take the spotlight with his beautiful guitar solo.

"We can't go on together with suspicious minds," Itachi and Konan sang together, and then she sang the title again. "We can't go on together with suspicious minds, and we can't build our dreams on suspicious minds… minds…" Itachi's voice faded and the song ended. He laughed as the crowd erupted with cheers and praises. Homemade signs popped up, proclaiming love for each band member or the band as a whole. Itachi smiled and kissed Konan on the cheek; that got a few more whistles as she left the stage.

He held up his hand again and the sound died down. He gripped the mic, letting the guitar rest by his hips, cradled by the strap. This time, he shouted. "What's up, Konoha?" The screams boiled back to the roar they'd given before, so Itachi laughed and held up his hand again. "I think they liked that one, Sasori… what do you think?"

Sasori's soft voice came over the mic and washed over the crowd. "Yeah, they usually do."

"It was a bit slow though, Itachi…" Kisame's scratchy voice came in at sharp contrast to Sasori's.

"Ouch…" Itachi sat down on the edge of the stage and gave a puppy dog stare to the audience. "Did you guys think it was too slow?" he asks, "Be honest with me, now…"

The crowd cheered and screamed their approval and Itachi jumped up as though his spirit had been renewed. "You're too kind! All of you!"

"Itachi! Focus! It's time to stop showboating, eh?" Deidara laughs, "I wanna play another song!"

"Another song? They don't wanna hea-" Itachi was cut off by loud screams and more cheering. "Lost from the start, I might as well be on the moon. Much colder than I thought even in the month of June." The band got louder, supporting Itachi's voice. "No communication makes ya feel so alone. All we need is patience in which I've never really known. But now it's too late, it's taking over me. It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way. It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything. And no matter how I try you know I can't deny, 'Cause you feel so supernatural!"

Itachi stepped away from the mic and strummed a few chords, then stepped forward, closing his eyes and continuing to sing. "Every step I've taken has led me here to where you are. But all that I believe in is keeping me from seeing too far. Throwing out the questions, waiting for the right reply. Looking for the answers, tell me will it be tonight? But now it's too late, it's taking over me. It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way. It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything. When it's more than physical it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow, And no matter how I try you know I can't deny, 'Cause you feel so supernatural!" He took a deep breath and kept singing, the band still playing strong.

"Through the atmosphere I'm seeing, Glimpses of the past I'm leaving, holding on for life as we collide!" Itachi held the note and pulled back a bit, once again letting Sasori steal the spot light as he cranked out another beautiful guitar solo. With a smile on his face, Itachi stood behind the mic again and sang out strong. "Now it's too late, it's taking over me. It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way. It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything. When it's more than physical it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow. And no matter how I try you know I can't deny, 'Cause you feel so supernatural!" Itachi's voice got softer as he sang, "you feel so supernatural… you feel so supernatural… you feel so supernatural… you feel so supernatural…"

The band went quiet as he stopped singing, but the silence only lasted a few seconds. The audience applauded and screamed out praise. Itachi smiled and began to sway softly. "I've only got time for one more… work and stuff… but don't worry! We'll leave you in good hands. I'm sure you guys missed him as much as I…" Itachi paused and rolled his eyes and laughed. "As we did… But I'm totally not telling you who it is yet!" The crowd vocalized their protests and Itachi shook his head, holding up his hand. "Trust me, you'll thank me later!" He laughs. "I think we're gonna wrap this up with my personal favorite. This song means a lot to me because it represents the second chance that our beloved Hokage passed on to me," Itachi was interrupted by Naruto's cheers. Itachi laughs again, "No, really… I love the fact that I got to come home." He says and strums a chord.

Kakazu hit the drums and the song started out nice and slow; each member of the band chiming in when they needed to. Deidara had a goofy grin on his face. Itachi always got sentimental when they played this song, and he enjoyed watching him sway as he sang.

"I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain. I'm going to the place where love and feeling good don't ever cost a thing. And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain. Well I'm going home," Itachi sang out over the waves of screams and praises, "back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home… Well I'm going home."

"The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you. I've not always been the best man or friend for you. But your love remains true. And I don't know why. You always seem to give me another try. So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old… Be careful what you wish for, 'Cause you just might get it all. You just might get it all, and then some you don't want. Be careful what you wish for, 'Cause you just might get it all. You just might get it all, yeah!"

Itachi always put his heart into his music, but this song stood out among the rest. The love for his village rang true among the lyrics and his smooth and soothing voice. "Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old. I said these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home." He smiled and closed his eyes, voice growing soft, "I'm going home."

Once again, he let the guitar rest at his hips as he grabbed the mic to say a few more words. The audience didn't seem to mind; they kept cheering for him, among the loudest were his children and Naruto. "That was fun, right? Yeah…" he smirked. "I'll give you more some other time, but the reason you're all here is for New Found Glory…" This statement was met by even more cheers and screams. Instead of raising his hand to silence them, Itachi just kept talking over them. "Yeah! That's what I thought… turns out, he's just as excited as you are! He's just dying to get out here, so make it loud! Make it proud! GIVE IT UP!"

Itachi hardly ever screamed into the mic, so when he did, this got the crowd even more excited. He didn't think they could get any louder until the lead singer stood on that stage. In a flash of movement and blurred color, Minato stood upon the stage next to Itachi. His blonde hair swaying slightly in the breeze, his smile plastered upon his face. "I missed you Konoha! The Yellow Flash is back! That's not all, however!" he continued, " My main man, who always has a plan, Shikaku Nara on the drums!" in a plume of white smoke Shikaku sat where Kakuzu had been mere moments before. "The man who's mind far surpasses mine, Inoichi Yamanaka on lead guitar!" Similar to Shikaku, Inoichi flashed onto the stage, taking the spot of Sasori.

"Next up! Retired but not ready to rest, Kizashi Haruno!" This time a figure jumped up from the crowd as Deidara jumped as well, passing his instrument off to the figure as they passed one another; much to the crowd's approval. Deidara landed upon the ground, only to be swarmed by fan girls. "WE LOVE YOU, DEIDARA!" This time it was Itachi cheering and laughing; he found that funny as hell. The figure, now reveled to be Kizashi, stood grinning from ear to ear. "And last, but CERTINLY not least, the 'heart' of our band! Choza Akamichi!" The sound of cheering almost masked the sound of the rolling ninja as he flew into the air from behind the stage, his form bursting out from his meat tank jutsu as he landed atop Kisame who was still on stage.

Kisame looked terrified for just a mere moment before a plume of smoke erupted around him, his Bass flying up to be caught by Choza as he landed upon the stage with a smile. Kisame himself now sat next to Naruto in the Kage box. "He's alright folks!" Naruto announced from within his little box. Emotion hidden within his voice. This was followed by a melodic laughter from both Minato and Naruto that meshed as only a father and sons could. The crowd cheered louder at the band's little performance.

Minato gave a mock bow "Alright, that's all you wanted right?" He asked; only receive a series of protesting yells. "Guess I was wrong! Then why don't you hold my hand! I'll take you all on a wild ride!"

"The way your hair swings over your eyes, the motor in my head turns. Wanting you for such a long time, in my mind, a heart, a lesson to learn. Do do do do do do do do, you'll never know, I'm after you, Do do do do do do do do you'll never know… and you smell like, How angels oughta smell and you look like you're ready to go. So hold my hand, I'll take you everywhere! Anywhere, You wanna go!" Minato shifted his hips and shoulders in time with his music. His excitement and enjoyment bleeding into his performance. His cloak snapping every so often as the wind and his own movements caused it to shift suddenly.

"The way your words keep me in a line, I know what I'm here for. Waking up to the green of your eyes, it's something I'll get used to!" he broke the singing long enough to shout, "OH!" he smiled as he fell back into rhythm, singing again. "Do do do do do do do do. You'll never know. I'm after you. Do do do do do do do do. You'll never know. And you smell like, how angels oughta smell, and you look like you're ready to go! So hold my hand, I'll take you everywhere! Anywhere… You wanna go! So come on and hold my hand!"

Minato looked over his shoulder as Inoichi echoed him happily. "Hold my hand!"

"I'll take you everywhere!"

"Everywhere!"

"Anywhere… I'll take you anywhere! So let's go! The way your hair swings over your eyes, the way your words keep me in a line. I'm telling you for the very last time. You better know! And you smell like, how angels oughta smell, and you look like, you're ready to go. So hold my hand! I'll take you everywhere! Anywhere… You wanna go! So come on and hold my hand!"

Inoichi's happy and energetic echo sounded again. "Hold my hand!"

"I'll take you everywhere!"

"Everywhere!"

"Anywhere… You wanna go! Do do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do do. So come on and hold my hand!"

"Hold my hand!"

"I'll take you everywhere!"

"Everywhere!"

"Anywhere… You wanna go! So come on and hold my hand!

"Hold my hand!"

"I'll take you everywhere!"

"Everywhere!"

"Anywhere… You wanna go!" Minato's voice echoes against the buildings and amongst the screams and cheering of the villagers. Once the song was finished, the crowd erupted again. They went crazy, showing their former Hokage the praise and love he deserved. "Thank you, all! Good Lord, it's good to be home!" He paused to let the cheering die down, choosing not to silence them. "A lot has changed! My son is your Hokage; we're allied with the sand," Minato clapped and pointed to the Kazekage, sitting next to Naruto in the Kage's box. Gaara stood and took a slight bow, a barley discernible blush upon his face. Neji smiled and took Gaara's hand as he eased him back into his chair.

Minato laughed and moved back into position, his band mates tensing up. "But on a serious note, I think it's time we take a moment and remember the past. Sometimes, it's nice to remember it can be HIT OR MISS!" Minato grinned and launched into their next song.

"The needle on my record player has been wearing thin. This record has been playing since the day you've been with him. No more long rides home. No more of your station. I didn't like it anyways Remember the time we wrote our names upon the wall? Remember the time we realized 'Thriller' was our favorite song? Have I waited too long? Have I found that someone? Have I waited too long to see you?" Minato looked over the crowed, winking to his wife, Kushina. His body shifting up and down to the bass beat, his smile only widening.

"Maybe it's for the best, maybe it's not for anything, it wouldn't be so bad to take this right from me! No more long rides home, no more of your station, I didn't like it anyway. Remember the time we wrote our names upon the wall. Remember the time we realized 'Thriller' was our favorite song. Have I waited too long, have I found that someone, have I waited too long to see you. Have I waited too long, have I found that someone, have I waited too long to see you?" Minato continued to move about the stage, Choza playing his heart out with Inoichi, Kizashi, and Shikaku putting their souls out there just as much.

"How many times I've tried. It's simple to you, so simple to lie. How many times I've tried. Blatant mistakes of your design. How many times I've tried. It's simple to you, so simple to lie. Blatant mistakes of your design. Have I waited too long? Have I found that someone? Have I wanted too long to see you? I've had so many chances. Turn my back and I ran away. I've had so many chances to see you." Minato's voice fades as the song ends and the crowd roars again.

Itachi had escaped to the nearly abandoned streets of the village. The rest of his band had stayed to see Minato perform, so he wandered alone. Every step seemed heavy, despite the up-tempo music playing behind him. He'd seen her again, on stage this time. He couldn't shake her from his memories and he knew he had to try. "What do I do?" He muttered to himself and ran his hands over his face in exasperation. Itachi shook his head and put the pony-tail back in his hair, absently playing with it as he walked through the streets.

Part of him wanted to stop somewhere and get something to eat, but with the entire village at the concert he'd set up, there were no shops open. Itachi sighed and kicked at the dirt, still wandering. It shocked him; though it had been ten long years since he'd had someone to hold and something as small as stepping in a puddle could break his heart. The music had gotten quiet now, almost faint. Itachi's heavy sigh almost masked the sound of a book clapping shut. The ninja froze and waited, sure that everyone from the village was at the concert. He shoved his heartbreak aside, preparing himself for a possible battle, but a familiar voice broke him from his trance. "You okay, Itachi?"


End file.
